Technical Assessment Systems, Inc., will modify the existing NCI Food Component Research Database (FCRDB) and International Food Language to provide on-line knowledge base assistance; graphics and windowing environments; multi-user access via local area networks; and a powerful yet user-friendly query system. The Phase I work will proceed in three tasks: (1) design a detailed plan for implementing all of the enhancements to the FCRDB; (2) design and implement a prototype of the enhanced FCRDB system; (3) create system documentation and final report.